A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a cosmetic eye-enhancer, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an integral cosmetic eye-enhancer and applier for facilitating donning of the cosmetic eye-enhancer by holding the applier by the fingertips of a user generally horizontally so as to have to bend the wrist of the user but not have to squeeze the applier by the fingertips of the user when donning the cosmetic eye-enhancer.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Having the right cosmetic tool is essential for applying makeup correctly and accurately.
Today there are a number of cosmetic tools in the market, each with its own specific purpose. In some cases people have utilized one cosmetic tool to do more than one job. For example, individuals who apply and/or wear false eyelashes may have used narrow-tipped tweezers to help in the application of the false eyelash. These narrow-tipped tweezers are generally designed to remove fine hairs, not to hold lashes. The narrow-tipped tweezers, if used to hold false eyelashes, will only hold just a few lashes, and will not provide much control over the false eyelash during application.
A number of cosmetic tools have been developed to help apply false eyelashes, while other tools having different intended purposes have been substituted to assist in the process of putting on eyelashes.
Numerous innovations for false eyelashes, their applicators, and their adhesives have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an integral cosmetic eye-enhancer and applier for facilitating donning of the cosmetic eye-enhancer by holding the applier by the fingertips of a user generally horizontally so as to have to bend the wrist of the user but not have to squeeze the applier by the fingertips of the user when donning the cosmetic eye-enhancer.